


Hands Off

by iArgent



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: But is gonna encourage his boys, Dimitri worries about his control, Dom/sub Play, Domination, Felix sometimes needs to put someone else in charge, Fingering, I can't do much and I use smut to kill writers block, It's not great!, M/M, Multi, Sloppy Seconds, Sylvain struggles with his liking that, Threesome, but hey!, face fucking, it's just smut, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: Dimisylvix decide to get in bed with each other for the first time, Dimitri is scared of his own strength, Felix is excited but unable to express it without losing control first, Sylvain carries the team until someone can carry him.
Relationships: Dimisylvix - Relationship, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	Hands Off

**Author's Note:**

> Will I write my plot stuff again? Yes.
> 
> Tonight? Nah.
> 
> Here's self indulgent porn of Felix being used like a toy but being very into it. Featuring dom drop, aftercare, snuggles, and love.

Dimitri huffed and leaned back against the headboard, expression torn between wary and hungry. “Just…remember. I can’t touch.”

Two bodies crashed over his legs, Felix snorting in derision at his kings statement even as his body arched perfectly at the feel of Sylvain’s hand over his cock. “Of course you’d say that, Boar.”

Sylvain took a moment to respond, mouthing wetly at the curve of Felix’s neck, before pulling back from a new mark. “Y’know, your highness, we aren’t the most fragile of people.”

Feeling the shaky smile pull his lips, Dimitri nodded “I know. But I couldn’t bear if I-”

Sylvain gripped Felix’s hip and one shoulder and wrenched him backwards and up, flopping the smaller man across Dimitri’s chest. Felix’s chin bounced off his shoulder with a click of teeth. Dimitri gripped the blankets under his hands tightly as the man, rather than cursing, whined out a reedy gasp like it was the nicest thing he’d ever felt.

“He doesn’t mind rough handling.” Sylvain says, voice nearly cold, the sound of it sending a visible shiver up Felix’s spine, his body trembling for a moment. “If you wanna help me make him cry, just speak up, okay?”

Feeling vaguely startled Dimitri tried to shift his head to look at Felix. Sylvain sounded almost cruel, and it worried him. Sylvain’s hand snaked around Felix again, wrapping firmly around his throat and pulling his head up, cheeks flushed and panting mouth on full display.

“Don’t worry, Dimitri.” Sylvain followed, a self conscious smile on his mouth, expression abashed. “It’s a game. He was nervous, so I take control. If you’re uncomfortable…”

“I’m.” It was briefly off-putting for a moment, but Felix’s hazy eyes? Every line of his body soft and pliant and flushed? “If he’s okay with it.”

“Are you okay with it?” Sylvain followed up immediately, mouth crushed in the hair above Felix’s ear. “Tell him, sweetheart. It was your idea.”

“I’m fine with it. Fuck me.” Felix bit out.

“Ah, one more thing.” Sylvain said, pulling back. Looking directly at Dimitri. Who flushed. “I know you said you don’t wanna touch. But…” Sylvain’s eyes flickered over Dimitri’s naked body. “Kissing, touching. Uh, if we do all the work…” A hand traced between Dimitri’s legs, stoking slowly over his cock. “Using this? Or do you just wanna be a…prop. Watch?”

Clearing his suddenly clogged throat Dimitri nodded. “You misunderstand. I want to. But I don’t want to hurt either of you. I care for you far too much.” He laughed softly “Please, if my body can provide you pleasure, I would be…There is nothing that would make me happier.”

Felix’s hot breath curled over Dimitri’s throat as Sylvain released his throat, leaning in to press his own mouth to the King’s lips. Reveling in Dimitri’s tiny noise of surrender, his mouth, soft and pretty, pliant beneath Sylvain’s own. “Yeah.” Sylvain gasped, pulling back, the brown of his eyes swallowed in black. “Sorry it won’t be better, I’m way too turned on to make it last.”

A soft click and a soft hitch of Felix’s breath against his throat was the only warning he got to renew his grip on the blankets as Felix burrowed in and began to moan. The soft wet noise accompanying the rocking of his body telling Dimitri exactly what was happening. He tilted his head to get a look only to be met with a growl from Felix and a knowing look from Sylvain.

“Don’t you dare.” Felix breathed, jerking and whimpering as Sylvain shifted backwards and dragged Felix by the hips with him, catching himself, barely, on Dimitri’s thighs. Body unstable and unbalanced, hair draping over Dimitri’s groin in a way that made Dimitri want to brush it back just to see those lips so close to his cock in a way he’d only dreamed of before being approached last month.

“Move your hair sweetheart, I’ll hold you.” Sylvain murmured, softer and less domineering than he’d been to Felix since they’d started.

Felix, gingerly balanced on one hand, using the other to brush his hair behind his ears. “What next.” He murmured, so close to where Dimitri craved him. “I…Tell me what to do next.”

“Tilt his prick up to your mouth, baby, and take a deep breath.”

Felix’s eyes were somehow hazy and clear when he flicked them up to meet Dimitri’s wide blue eye. “Felix.” He breathed “You…you like being told…what to do?”

Felix didn’t answer, still, like a frightened deer. A far cry from the mans usual behavior. So Dimitri looked to Sylvain, , who was slicking himself up and watching the interaction.

“He likes it when we try something new. Having the ability to say he wasn’t in control bypasses all that control. It’s a rare treat. Next time he’ll be bossing us both around.” Sylvain explained. “I’ve gotten to do some pretty kinky shit to get him used to the basics. He’s got a word, don’t worry. I’ve even heard him use it.”

When Dimitri looked down, Felix’s eyes were downcast again. “Um. Can..Can I?”

“What? Give him orders? Yeah. But you can’t use any of it outside of the bedroom. If he’s not like this, you don’t bring it up.”

“Of course not!” Dimitri replied “I wouldn’t…it seems…an expression of trust. I would not break it.”

Felix exhaled a shivery breath over his still hard cock even as Sylvain grinned. “Oh I know, but, rules, and all. He’d kill me for doing any of this or talking to him this way otherwise.”

They were silent for a moment. “He, Fe. We both know he wants to watch me fuck that pretty ass of yours. I told you what to do.”

Sylvain pressed softly at Felix’s back, smiling at Dimitri’s flushed face, his other hand sliding from Felix’s hip to thread through the back of his hair. “I said take a deep breath, right?” He looked up, “Your majesty, I’m going to fuck his face with your cock, alright?”

“Of course.” He breathed, watching as Sylvain pushed, slowly and ruthlessly shoving Felix’s mouth over him with the grip on the back of his head, another large hand pressing his back until Felix’s round ass was in the air and his front was pressed to the bed, Felix’s lips almost to Dimitri’s pubic bone, the same hand, wet with oil, sliding back inside, this time in Dimitri’s line of sight. His eyesight flickered, likely as his eye rolled into his head for a moment at the feel of Felix’s soft mouth and velvety throat combined with the view of the lewd display of this oldest friends. Felix’s submission, Sylvain’s dominance, the same fingers he’d seen twirl the Lance of Ruin in war slipping inside Felix like they belonged there.

“You don’t need your hands, sweetheart, put them on his thighs or something, I’ll move your head.”

Dimitri swallowed as he felt Felix’s calloused hands light on his thighs, head still bowed obscenely with Sylvain’s finger through his hair, sprawled out over the back of his head. The soft hitches of Felix’s throat around his girth, a soft sputtering, light choking noises made him flush guiltily. The fabric beneath his hands was wet and warped. Trembling with his own restraint, Dimitri released his handful and wiped his palms, grabbing another handful of blankets and settling his shoulders back. Enjoying the soft noises Felix made as his head was wrenched back and down. Muffled moaning as Sylvain slid his fingers inside of him.

“Will…ah. Do you touch him? “ Dimitri stammered out, eye unable to decide which bit of Felix he wanted to focus on, and instead altering between the delicate arch of his back, twisting in a pleasure he was undoubtedly feeling, and Sylvain's red cock, brushing occasionally against one slim thigh, the other mans chest heaving and flushed and, if he were honest with himself, Dimitri had never had the imagination to construct this in his dreams.

“Coolest thing, we can, but he doesn’t need it.” Sylvain panted. “I usually do anyway. But…” He Shuffled a bit, scooting behind Felix a bit more. “If you want us to stop, say ‘stop’. If you’re uncomfortable, ever. I’m gonna get this out of the way.” 

Dimitri nodded rapidly, twisting the material in his hands and squeezing his eyes just for a second when Sylvain drew Felix’s head back, and back and off, opening his eyes to Sylvain sinking inside and Felix’s sloppy face, a soft moan dribbling from his swollen lips with spittle, beautiful as ever. He clamped his mouth shut and swallowed convulsively, entire body rocking up with a resounding smack as Sylvain started thrusting immediately. Felix yelped briefly as he found his head driven down again. “Open wide.” Sylvain grunted, Dimitri gasping as Felix did, slipping back down to his base and sucking as he was manipulated to Sylvain’s pace.

Shoulders and arms tight and sore from his grip, Dimitri gasped a deep breath, watching the point Sylvain’s thick cock disappeared inside of Felix, eyes flickering to wet strands of black hair stuck to his thighs as Felix was wrenched around. Allowing his eye to flutter shut and head to thunk back against the headboard, trying to reconcile the men he’d eaten dinner with with the obscene wet noises and the hot sensation of Felix’s jaw stretched wide over him.

“Hm, Sorry.” Sylvain gasped, the slapping thrusts stopping years from when Dimitri’s eye closed. It sprang open again in time to watch Sylvain still, and Felix groan filthy and debauched around his mouthful. His throat fluttering around Dimitri, making his own thighs tense, only to be met with cold air as Felix was wrenched off and forced back onto Dimitri’s lap, thighs hotter and wetter than before, cock hot and wet with precum, Sylvain’s spend dripping from him.. Felix panting into Dimitri’s collarbone. “So, Your Majesty, can I interest you in seconds?”

Weakly gripping Dimitri’s shoulders, Felix struggled for a moment, then made eye contact. “I want it…If you do.” He rasped, eyes skittering off to the side.

“Of course.” Dimitri breathed. “I want you both.”

Sylvain slotted himself up along Felix’s back and kissed gently at the back of Felix’s neck for a moment, then segued to Dimitri’s mouth, kissing him passionately, a hand still wet with oil slid between Dimitri's legs, slicking him up and angling him to Felix’s debauched ass. “Ready?”

“Yes”

“Goddess’ sake.”

“Well, Fe’s ready.”

Dimitri forgot how to breathe as Sylvain grabbed Felix’s thighs and slid him down onto him.

“I know that face, he’s pretty great, yeah?”

“Felix, look at me.”

From Sylvain’s amorous smile, Dimitri knew he’d expected it. Felix looked over obediently, eyes blown black and wet, lips swollen and messy, a flush on his cheeks.

“Felix, please kiss me. Use your hands to hold me…hold me close.”

Body being dragged up and down over Dimitri, it took him a moment, as Felix was trembling so violently his hands had trouble changing his grip, but once he did, Dimitri dipped his head down and kissed his deeply. Sylvain was kind enough to use a regular pace so Dimitri could match. He tried not to do more than flex his hips, he readjusted his grip again, gasping at the same time as Felix.

“If you can still talk, he’d like to hear what he feels like.”

Felix’s face flushed even redder, and he turned his face enough that when Dimitri moved back in, his tongue skittered over his cheek.

“Don’t be embarrassed.” Dimitri panted, tilting his head so Sylvain could lean over Felix’s shoulder to lick and kiss at Dimitri’s neck. “Don’t be embarrassed you’re so good.”

Felix made a soft noise and tuned his head back enough to kiss Dimitri again. “More.” He breathed between their lips as Dimitri’s legs started to shake.

“You’re wet…hot. I can feel Sylvain in you. Amazing.”

With a whimper, Felix came over Dimitri’s abdomen, tensing and shaking and milking Dimitri over the edge.

They both made soft complaint noises as Sylvain pulled Felix off, still trembling violently and streamed kisses up his face. “You’re beautiful.” He murmured “You did so well. It was sexy as hell.”

A weighty look had Dimitri crawling forward, still fuzzy from orgasm, to kiss Felix’s chest, and trail up to his throat. “Thank you.” He murmured into his skin. “I’m honored you let me see.”

They laid tangled together as Felix’s shaking stopped, murmuring praise, trailing fingers over each other, pressing kisses to exposed skin. Sylvain cleaned Felix up and gently coaxed him into a few bites of food before he dozed off, leaving Sylvain and Dimitri awake. Dimitri reached out to circle Sylvain’s waist and pulled him close, dripping soft kisses over his forehead and hair. “You did excellently as well. So well.”

Sylvain breathed a soft sigh of relief. “I don’t like acting like he’s anything other than precious.” He cuddled in closer “I don’t like that I like it. But he needs it.”

Dimitri pressed a firm kiss to his head again. “You can like it. I’m here.”

“That’s what he says.”

“He must trust me a lot to let me handle you…after, instead.”

Sylvain smiled blearily. “Oh he loves you. I’m pretty fond too.”

They were going to be itchy and unhappy in the morning but Dimitri’s arms and legs didn’t want to cooperate, and Sylvain smelled like smoke and fire in his arms and Felix needed to be kept warm.

“Then I shall do my utmost to care for you both.”

Sylvain’s smile looked genuine in sleep, and Felix’s one open eye looked soft in love. “He needs a push, sometimes.”

Felix and Dimitri shared a kiss over Sylvain’s sleeping shoulder. “I’m humbled by your trust.”

They fell asleep twined in sweat slick arms, Sylvain sandwiched between them. Dimitri happy he could touch, at last, without fear.


End file.
